Tiny Dancer
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: Ryou Bakura comes back to Domino City after leaving years ago, because of Anzu's wedding. What he finds in peaceful Domino City disturbs him.
1. Anzu's secret

Hello everybody! In this story only the first chapter will be a songfic. Elton John originally sang the song, but Tim McGraw re-did the song on his new album "Tim McGraw and the Dance Hall Doctors" This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic so flames are allowed, and happily accepted. ^.^ Enjoy! 

Ryou Bakura walked the streets of Domino City, having no destination in particular. He hadn't been back here for years; but then again it was for the best. Yuugi and the others didn't really understand why he had left in the first place. Anzu was the reason. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings. Once she married that guy from America, it was all over. He was her dance instructor, and manager. They were the perfect couple.

__

***Blue jean baby, LA lady. She was seamstress for the band. Pretty eyes, pirate's smile. She'll marry a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her, dancin' in the sand.

And now she's in me, always with me. Tiny Dancer in my hand.***

Bakura bent down and formed a snowball, something he hadn't thought about in awhile. He looked at the snowball as if it was alive.   
"You know, I almost wish I hadn't left. I could have at least told Anzu how I felt about her, but no not Ryou Bakura. I'm an archeologist. I've been down in some of the scariest labyrinths ever known to man, but I couldn't tell a girl I liked her if my life was at stake." Ryou tossed the snowball aside, "Oh well, it's probably for the best." 

He continued walking until he found himself at the steps of Domino High. Sitting down he reminisced about when he and his friends attended the school. All the Duel Monsters tournaments they held in the cafeteria, Jono pigging out in the cafeteria. Jono pigging out in the cafeteria?! That's not what he wanted to think about. Continuing his own little tour of the city he happened to walk by Anzu's old house without thinking about it. What startled him the most was the scream he heard coming from it. Ryou looked to the house and saw Anzu sitting in the window. Anzu looked like she hadn't slept properly for a week at least, and there were bruises on her face. Ryou hid from sight when Anzu's husband came out of the house, looking like he'd been drinking far too much. 

"Oh Anzu, what's happened to you?" Ryou whispered. He wondered quietly to himself if Yuugi and the others knew about this. With a fierce resolve that hadn't been there before, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Starting with Yuugi Mutou. Knowing that Yuugi now ran his grandfather's game shop was helpful, he knew exactly where it was. Making his trip as short as possible in the cold weather, he ended up at the shop about 15 minutes later. 

__

***Jesus freaks, out in the street. Handing tickets out for God. Turnin' back, she just laughs. The boulevard is not that bad. Piano man, he makes a stand in the auditorium.***

Opening the door he called out to his friend, "Yuugi? You here?" a different voice greeted him then he expected.

"Yuugi's not here, can I help you Ryou?" Yami asked as he walked out of the back room. 

"Maybe, do you know about Anzu's situation?" Ryou said, finally getting his heart rate down. "I mean, have you noticed anything strange?"

"Anzu's situation?" Yami narrowed his eyes inquiringly. "Yuugi and I haven't heard from her in weeks, that's all that I know. What's wrong?"

"I just came back into town, I walked by Anzu and Thomas's house. I heard a scream, followed Anzu running to sit by the window…Thomas has been drinking by the looks of things and he's beating Anzu." Ryou couldn't help the hatred that flowed into his normally calm voice. "Yami, I don't like this at all." 

"Neither do I, my friend. I'll call Yuugi back home." Yami closed his eyes; his mental link with Yuugi was stronger then before. _Yuugi, Ryou's here at the game shop. Something isn't right with Anzu and we need you here._

You got it Yami. I'm on my way home now! Yuugi's thoughts came back to Yami. Within minutes Yuugi burst through the door panting. Ryou gave Yuugi time to catch his breath before letting him know about Anzu. 

"No, Anzu…" Yuugi choked back a sob. "Are you sure of what you saw, Ryou?"

"I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't. I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but we really need to do something." Ryou let out a sigh; "Jono and Honda need to be told as well."

"You're right, I'll go over to Jono's house." Yami said, grabbing his jacket. "I know Honda will be there too." With that said he left the shop at a dead run. 

"Thank you, Ryou. If it wasn't for you, none of us would have known." Yuugi said quietly, "Anzu has been keeping to herself lately, she doesn't talk to me in person anymore. Now I know why…"

"Yuugi, I really hope Anzu lets us help." Ryou pressed his hand against the window, watching the snowfall. "Thomas can't go on hurting her like this."

"I know. I don't want to her to end up dying because of his abuse." Yuugi wiped away a stray tear. "I don't think any of us could take that kind of pain."

"And I hope none of us have too." Ryou felt his face flush with anger. The winter air cooled him down, as Yami came back with Honda and Jono. 

"Yami filled us in." Jono said sadly. Honda looked like he'd just taken one of the biggest hits in his life. They were all close to Anzu. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Anzu stared out of the window blankly; feeling like all the life had been drained out of her. Four months ago she and Thomas had moved back to Japan. Thomas had lost his temper with one of the agents and had gotten Anzu fired. He'd been drinking ever since. Keeping an open mind she started looking for work, without Thomas knowing. When he found out, he started beating her. 

__

***Lookin' on, she sings a song. The words she knows the tune she hums.*** 

The abuse let up after awhile, but started again the first time she called Yuugi to let him know she was back. She kept her calls to him secret after that, calling only when Thomas was not around. Yuugi had wanted her to come down and visit, she had said that she was working odd hours so it was impossible. When Yuugi mentioned he'd be able to come visit her any time she had free, Anzu wanted to cry. She missed him so much, Jono and Honda too. 

She had seen Ryou earlier, knowing he saw her as well. She'd seen the look of fright in his eyes at the sight of her bruises. She knew he was going to tell the others, Anzu felt a surge of happiness. If he could get her away from Thomas, she would be in his debt. Yuugi would have tried as well, but he would have just rushed head long into the situation without thinking. He was like that sometimes, especially when she was in trouble. 

***_But oh how it feels so real, lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me. When I sing softly, slowly.***_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"I'm going to go talk with Anzu." Ryou announced at last, bringing the others out of their trance-like state. "I know this isn't what we were originally going to do, but…I need to talk with her." 

Yuugi looked at him solemnly, "Ryou, have you thought about what Thomas would do if he found you there?" his words startled them. Yuugi always rushed into things when Anzu was in trouble. "He's a lot stronger then you are. I don't want another friend of mine hurt." Honda and Jono nodded their agreement.

"I understand what you're saying, Yuugi. I wouldn't either, in your position." Ryou clenched his fist, "But I have to do this!" 

Yami placed his hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Let him go, everyone. Ryou feels he has to do this. If we try to stop him, he'll do it anyway." Ryou smiled at the former Pharaoh.

"You're right, I would have." Ryou said distractedly, "I want to get there as soon as I can." Every one of them held their tongues as they watched Ryou walk out the door. 

It wasn't going to be easy, but Ryou had to get her away from Thomas. He had enough money on him to buy a used car, nothing extravagant, but it would do. He was getting Anzu out of here one way or another. He'd never felt this way about someone before, not enough to pull a crazy stunt like this. Ryou finally reached her house, hoping Thomas wasn't there. He knocked twice at the door before it opened. 

"Ryou." Anzu choked out between sobs. Before realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her slim frame. 

***_Hold me closer tiny dancer, and count the headlights on the highways. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today. Blue jean baby, LA lady. She was seamstress for the band. Pretty eyes, pirate's smile. Yeah, she married a music man. Ballerina, you must have seen her as she was dancin' in the sand.***_

"Anzu, you've got to pack you're things. I'm going to take you away from here, and from Thomas." Ryou said, calming her. "I'll ask Yuugi to report Thomas to the police. I've got to take some pictures of your bruises as proof, is that all right?" with a smile on her face, Anzu nodded. 

"I'll get the camera from the kitchen." Anzu said, running to the kitchen. Handing the camera to Ryou made her feel like she hadn't in months. Her eyes sparkled with life again; her smile was not forced in the least. Taking a few shots of her bruises, Ryou put the Polaroid pictures on the table to develop. Anzu packed lightly, and neatly. Ryou grabbed the photos and carried her suitcase as they headed for a used car dealership. Everything was amazing to Anzu. Ryou came back to town like her knight in shining armor. Watching him choose a small car and pay for it she couldn't help but notice the courage in his eyes. She put her things in the trunk of the car, got in and buckled up. Ryou smiled at her before starting the car and heading for his hotel. 

"Excuse me, I'm not going to be staying here as long as I thought I was. I don't want a refund of my money, but I just thought it'd be right to let you know." Ryou said, passing the hotel manager on his way to room. Thankfully he hadn't unpacked before going down town. He carried his baggage to the car, opened the trunk and put his things in. He stuffed the photos in an envelope and sealed it. The envelope was handed to a young man, heading to the game shop. He didn't ask questions, after Ryou gave him twenty dollars. After that was done he and Anzu were on their way out of Domino City and away from Thomas. 

__

***And now she's in me, always with me. Tiny dancer in my hand. Hold me closer tiny dancer, and count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today. Hold me closer tiny dancer, and count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today.***

Yuugi, Yami, Jono and Honda hall sat around the game shop waiting for Ryou to return. Hearing the door open made them all jump and rush to see if it was him. It wasn't Ryou, but the young man said he had something for Yuugi Mutou. 

"That's me." Yuugi spoke up, and the kid handed him the envelope. "Thanks, um…" 

Yami handed the kid several Duel Monsters cards, "Here, thank you for delivering the package." The kid's eyes went wide; these were the cards he wanted. Yami smiled as he watched the kid leave.

"Well, what's in it Yuugi?" Jono asked, peering at the envelope. Yuugi opened it and found the pictures of Anzu and a short letter from Ryou. Yuugi read it out loud to them all. 

**__**

"Sorry I couldn't tell you what I planned, by the time you get this me and Anzu will be out of the Domino City limits. I want you to take the pictures to the police and report Thomas. Anzu and I will call you as soon as we reach the next town. Take care everyone. 

Ryou Bakura" 

Honda smiled, "He got her away, that's all that matters. That was the craziest thing I've ever heard of, and he was the perfect person to pull it off." Jono laughed and Yami and Yuugi joined in with relief.

"Anzu's safe now." Yuugi whispered, wiping tears away. "He can't hurt her any more."

**__**


	2. Ryou's Confession

Tiny Dancer chapter 2

I would like to thank kaz, Zorra Lombardi and DarkWings of Faith for reviewing this ficcie! I'm glad you all like it!

Ryou watched Anzu's sleeping form in the next bed; she looked so peaceful just lying there. He loved her even more, if that was possible. He still had no idea how he was going to tell her that he loved her. _Well, I'd better get some sleep. It won't help me in the morning if I'm too tired to talk. _Ryou thought, closing his eyes. He quickly fell into a much-needed rest after the day's events. It was the most peaceful slumber Ryou had ever known, feeling like he was on top of the world now that Anzu was with him. Anzu slept soundly, and was still asleep when Ryou woke up in the morning. 

That was just as well, he needed a shower. Quietly he picked up an extra set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He jumped slightly as he turned on the water, cursing himself lightly for not realizing the faucet was on cold. Finally the warm water started to flow over his body. He picked the shampoo bottle up and started to pour the contents onto his open palm when a knock came at the door. His eyes went wide…there was only one person it could be: Anzu. His face flushed considerably. 

"Ryou?" Anzu's muffled voice came through the door, "How long are you going to be in there?"

"Ah…um, well…." Ryou sputtered out, "N-not, um…much longer." He cursed as he dropped the shampoo bottle. 

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Anzu said, poking her head into the bathroom. 

"I'm fine, Anzu. I'll be right out!" Ryou said hastily. 

Anzu shrugged and closed the door, "Okay." She heading back to her bed to wait for the bathroom. Ryou rubbed the shampoo into his hair with one hand, and turned the faucet handle to the right, letting the cold water flow onto him. Finishing the shower and getting dressed as quickly as he could Ryou still felt a bit flushed. He put a towel on his head, making it look like he was drying his hair, to hide the fact as he exited the bathroom.

"I-its all yours, Anzu." Ryou said quietly. Anzu smiled, thanked him, and took her clothes into the bathroom. Anzu, being more perceptive then Ryou, turned the faucet on warm before turning it on. The warm water was blissfully wonderful for her bruises, as she massaged the pain from them. A smile crossed her lips; she hadn't left like this in months. No more would Thomas cause her pain. Life was finally going her way, thanks to Ryou's rescue. _Ryou. _Anzu thought, _He really took a chance saving me. I do owe him my life, I wish I could repay him…_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Yuugi Mutou smiled as he prepared the shop for opening. After the call from Ryou and Anzu yesterday, he couldn't stop smiling. Anzu actually laughed when she talked with him, and her voice regained that certain cheer that everyone loved. He had turned in the pictures of Anzu like Ryou had asked of him, and explained the situation Anzu was in before Ryou got her out of town. The police had been very unnerved about it, and said they were going to get a warrant for Thomas's arrest. _Yuugi, I'm glad you're happy…but you've swept the same stop of the floor for the past five minutes. _Yami spoke into his mind, _I think it's clean. _

Yuugi laughed and put away the broom. "Sorry, Yami. I guess I'm still dazed a bit, I didn't know Ryou could act like that…not without his own yami helping at least."

"Thankfully he had nothing to do with it. Ryou was genuinely taking initiative for Anzu's sake." Yami smiled at Yuugi. "What he did was very honorable."

"Yeah." Yuugi turned the sign in the door around, showing they were open. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jono walked to his sister's house happily. Anzu was safe, and he didn't have to worry at all. She was almost like a second sister, the way she was always there for everyone. It was the best thing that had happened since Shizuka operation. He would have to give Shizuka the good news, since she got to know Anzu well. With his usually smirk in place, he knocked on the door. No one answered. He shrugged and began ringing the doorbell over and over like he used to do, just to annoy Shizuka. 

"Jono! I get the point!" Shizuka's voice came through the door, "Knock it off."

Jono laughed, and stopped ringing the bell when she opened the door. "Hi sis." Jono smiled, making his way to the couch. 

"What brings you by, Jono? I thought we were supposed to meet tomorrow." Shizuka said, sitting down next to her brother. 

"I thought I'd make it today, I have some news for you." Jono leaned back; "You know how Anzu came back from America recently, right?" She nodded, " Well, turns out her good-for-nothing husband had been beating her." 

"Oh, Anzu!" She said, the fright in her voice evident. 

"Ryou saw her, and had this crazy idea to rescue her. It worked." Jono laughed, "Anzu and Ryou called Yuugi late last night, to let him know they got out of town all right." 

Shizuka smiled. "Well, looks like Ryou came back at the right time, huh?" 

Her brother nodded. "Yeah. Now it's time we got out and have some fun." Shizuka couldn't stop laughing as she wrote a note to their mother, telling her Jono came early. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Officer Kamiya held the warrant in his had, as he used the other to knock on Anzu and Thomas's door. After three more knocks Thomas finally opened the door. 

"You guys got here quicker then I though you would, I just called to report Anzu's missing." Thomas said, slurring some of his words. The officer clearly smelled the alcohol on his breath. 

"We already know were she is, sir. That's not the reason I'm here." Officer Kamiya held up the warrant, "You're under arrest for assault and battery. We have photos of your wife's injuries. You wife called us yesterday, and we got a full report." Thomas fought back, as the officer tried to put the cuffs on him. Kamiya and his partner finally got him under control, and his partner read him his rights as they walked him to the police car. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Anzu was still in the shower when the phone rang, and Ryou answered it. "Hello, Ryou Bakura speaking. Can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Lt. Kamiya. Is Mrs. Blaire there?" The officer asked.   


"I'm sorry, Anzu's in the shower. I can relay a message to her as soon as she gets out. I hope this concerns Thomas." Ryou felt his hopes rising. 

"It is, sir. We booked him this morning; we just wanted to let Mrs. Blaire know that a court date will be set next week. She will be required to attend, you might want too as well." Kamiya assured him.

"I'll let Anzu know. We'll be back in Domino City in a few days as it is. Anzu just needed to get away for awhile." Ryou sighed.

"I understand, thank you." Lt. Kamiya said, hanging up the phone.

As soon as Ryou hung up the phone in the hotel her heard Anzu coming out of the bathroom. "Hello, Anzu. That was Lt. Kamiya, Thomas was booked this morning and the court date is set for next week. He said that you were required to attend, and he also said it would be all right if I came with you."

Anzu smiled, "I wouldn't go without you, Ryou. I don't even want to know what Thomas might have done to me if you hadn't come. It's been worse lately then it has ever been."

"But no more. I won't let you get hurt, Anzu." Ryou smiled back at her, reassuring her that she was safe. "A-Anzu…" _Tell her already, Ryou! _His mind screamed at him, _You have to. _He watched her as she sat on the corner of her bed, drying her wet hair. 

"Ryou?" Anzu asked, noticing he was staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

He blushed, and coughed to hide his embarrassment. "N-no, nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine."

"I know you're lying." She said smiling at him. "You start stuttering when you're nervous, it gives you away." 

He stared blankly at her, realizing she was right. "I guess I do, don't I?" 

Anzu stood up and walked over to where Ryou sat. "It's all right, you can tell me what's on your mind." She smiled at him, making Ryou forget anything else. 

"Anzu, you may want to sit down." He motioned to the chair next to him, and she sat down promptly. "T-The reason I…left Domino City in the first place was because I couldn't bare seeing you with Thomas." Ryou sighed, "I couldn't tell you then, and I don't know how I'm going to tell you now…"

Anzu leaned forward in her chair a bit, in anticipation. "Ryou, do you love me?" 

__

Okay, Ryou, If she can just blurt it out like that so can you. He took a deep breath, "Yes." His voice was so quiet that Anzu barely heard him. The smile on her face helped Ryou regain some of his composure. At least she wasn't mad at him. 

"Ryou…you should have told me." Anzu said, equally as quiet. _Please don't let this come out wrong…_ Anzu thought to herself. "B-because I would have told you that I liked you too." 

Ryou could hardly keep a smile from his face. Anzu had just said the words he though he'd never hear. "Thank you for telling me. It makes me feel much better, considering I was telling a married woman I liked her."

Anzu laughed, and relaxed in the chair. It felt good just being around Ryou, and it was even better seeing his smile. He had a wonderful smile; it made him look cuter. _Tomorrow we're leaving to visit Yuugi and the others. It'll be so nice just to be with my friends again and not having to worry about Thomas._

Ryou looked out the window of the hotel room, seeing the whole town stretched out before them. For the rest of the day, he and Anzu spent every waking moment with each other. Neither of them had ever known such joy in their lives. At the day's end, Anzu felt more alive then ever, and it was all thanks to Ryou. _I don't know what I would have done without him..._ Anzu smiled as she watched Ryou idly flipping channels with the TV remote. She would have to see Thomas next week, but for now she was in heaven. 


	3. Together Again

Tiny Dancer chapter 3

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 2 of my fic. SpAiN and Tasha3, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy this fic so much. 

(Tasha, you're a Leena and Moonbay fan too? You like Sesshomaru! Botan, Kurama _and_ Jin?! My favorites too!! Girl, you rock!)

A/N: Yami and Yuugi live and work together, but in absolutely no way is there any shounen-ai/yaoi in this fic. I can't stand that stuff. Flame me for it, if you will. I don't care.

Anzu yawned as she and Ryou walked into downtown Domino City, their destination being Yuugi's game shop. It wasn't snowing anymore, and the weather was finally starting to clear up. All in all it was a beautiful day to be in Domino. She looked down at her hand entwined with Ryou's with a smile. It felt so good to be with him. So what if the trial was only a few days away? There was nothing in this world that could take away the feeling of complete bliss both of them felt. Only light traces of the bruises could be seen on Anzu's arms.

"Ryou…" Anzu said quietly. "I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"Anzu, seeing you smile is payment enough." Ryou replied. They were taking a roundabout route to the card shop, being in no hurry to dissolve the beautiful simplicity of the moment. Too bad for them someone had just that thought in mind.

'Well, ain't you two a cute couple." They turned around to find Jono standing behind them. Both of them blushed at Jono's comment.

"S-so, what are you up to Jono?" Ryou asked, trying to keep his embarrassment from showing too much.

"Heading to Yuugi and Yami's card shop, just like Domino's shyest couple." The blonde replied, snickering.

"Oh, would you knock it off Jonouchi." Anzu said sternly. 

"Wow, she used my full first name. Ryou, it only goes down hill from there." Jono said teasingly, slowly backing away from Anzu.

"I'll show you down hill Jono Katsuya!!" she yelled, taking a mock angry step towards her friend. The fake anger didn't last long, though. She started laughing harder then she did when Jono made Yuugi laugh and spurt banana milk all over Domino High's vice principle. 

Ryou laughed, "You're think about Yuugi, banana milk, and Ms. Takimi, aren't you?" 

Anzu looked at Ryou closely, "How did you know that? Do you still have that millennium ring thingy? 

"Fortunately for all of us, it's back in Shaadi's care." The white haired young man chuckled. "We should be getting to the card shop, Yuugi and Yami are waiting. Impatiently waiting on Yami's part." With that said, the three headed towards the card shop.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Where in Ra's name are they?" Yami asked, pacing around the coffee table in the living room of the house. "You'd think they'd be here by now…"

"Yami, calm down. They'll get here. Besides, you're going to leave an imprint in the carpet around the coffee table." Yuugi's laughter made Yami stop and look at the carpet. Sure enough, it looked like it had been constant walking spot for a year…not the half-hour Yami had been pacing. 

"I guess you're right Yuugi." Yami said, sitting down next to his friend. "By the way, was Honda supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, he called earlier and said that he wouldn't miss being here." As the words left Yuugi's mouth Honda burst in the front door.

"Hey guys, I'm not late am I?" Honda asked smiling all the while.

"No, but you could have knocked." Yami mumbled.

_I heard that, Yami._ In the back of his mind, the pharaoh heard what Yuugi thought.

_Well, he could have. _Yami shot back.

_It's not like Honda to knock!_ Yuugi replied.

"Uh, guys? Hellooooo!" Honda's interruption brought them back from their though-conversation. 

"Sorry Honda." Yuugi apologized, "We were discussing something." Just then the doorbell rang. 

_That would be Ryou, he's polite enough to give some warning of his arrival. _Yami sent his thoughts to Yuugi. When Yuugi got up and glared at him, Yami only smiled.

Yuugi opened the door to find Jono, Ryou, and Anzu smiling happily. It was truly wonderful to see Anzu smile again. Yuugi smiled back at them. "Hi guys, come on in." 

Jono rushed past Yuugi; "I get dibs on what ever soda they have in the refrigerator!" 

Anzu rolled her eyes as she stepped into the house. She was very familiar with the house, since she had known Yuugi from the time she was five. "I'll be right back…I need to use the rest room." Anzu said, excusing herself.

Yuugi led Ryou to the living room, where Ryou plopped down on the love seat. (A/N: If you don't know what that is, it's a couch with only enough room for 2 people.) "How've you been?" Ryou asked everyone.

"Fine, fine. Sales are up and Duel Monsters is as big as ever." Yuugi said, smiling all the while. "We're hosting a beginner's class next week, Yami and I will be showing younger kids how to duel."

"It should be an interesting experience." Yami replied.

"That's great. How about you Honda?" Ryou smiled.

"I'm all right, except for the fact that I still haven't found a girlfriend." Honda sighed, "And I owe Jono fifty bucks, plus 3 years interest. I still can't believe he managed to get Mai to go out with him."

"They do make an interesting couple. By the way, she wasn't with Jono and I forgot to ask…why isn't she here?" Ryou wondered out loud.

"Mai got a modeling job in Hong Kong. She nearly threw a fit when she found out that they expected her to fly out the night they phoned her." Jono said, coming into the living room with a can of soda in each hand. "We had to get a new phone. Man, looking at that dismembered telephone reminded me why I try not to tick her off when she's PMSing."

As if the fates had it in for him, Anzu heard the last part of his explanation. Jono earned himself a nasty knock on the back of the head. "That was rude, Jonouchi."

"Looks like someone else is PMSing." Honda muttered quietly. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quiet enough. 

"Don't think I didn't hear that Honda." Anzu grumbled. She sat down next to Ryou, her face flushed with annoyance. "Don't worry, I'll get even one day."

"Uh-oh. I seem to remember the last Anzu got even with someone." Yuugi said thinking back to their last year at Domino High…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It was five-thirty at night, the night before graduation. Anzu was sitting on her bed crying her heart out. Earlier that day in swim class, three girls decided to play a nasty trick on Anzu. They put purple hair-dye in Anzu's Lilac shampoo. Anzu had washed her hair at least ten times, but the dye wouldn't come out. She even bought a package of brown dye, thinking it would color right over the purple. It didn't, and now she had purple hair with brown streaks. Just when she thought her life couldn't get worse, the phone rang. She picked up the phone. "H-hello?"

"Anzu! It's Shizuka! I heard what happened-" She was about to go on, but Anzu cut in.

"I really don't feel like talking about this…" Anzu said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I've got a plan to get back at them!" Shizuka said forcefully. "So, can I be of help to you Anzu?"

"What kind of plan?" Anzu asked, skeptical of the whole situation. 

"Something really good. I know I'm younger then you, but I'm still going to be able to help with the graduation. How about me and you take their graduation robes out of their lockers in the back room?"

"How? We don't know-"

"The combonation? I do. I'll be there at four forty-five tomorrow, can you make it?" Shizuka asked.

"You bet. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Anzu!"

The next night, Anzu and Shizuka met in the back room. They took the graduation robes out of all three lockers and made it a point of rigging the lockers so that when they were opened bleach would dump all over the girls. To say the least the night hadn't been pretty. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Yami chuckled and the rest of the gang, Yuugi excluded, looked at him oddly. "It's nothing, just thinking about…something." They took that as a decent enough answer and went back to talking amongst themselves. Hours past by without a thought to the time. The gang was back together again, and everything was right. 

Jono and Honda left around twelve, and Yuugi offered to let Anzu and Ryou the chance to stay at the house. Anzu slept in the spare bedroom that night. Ryou taking the couch, being the gentleman he is. The rest of the night was uneventful for Yuugi, Yami and Ryou. But as the fates would have it Anzu woke up screaming. Ryou was beside her in a moment, calming her as best he could. 

"Anzu, what's wrong?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm all right now." Anzu mumbled, barely coherent. "Go back to bed, Ryou."

"All right." Ryou said, a little skeptic of her condition. "Just call for me if you need something, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. Night Ryou."

"Good-night, Anzu." He whispered as he shut her door. In the hall Yami and Yuugi stood with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is she all right?" Yami asked.

"She says so, but I think she's a little unnerved about Thomas still." Ryou said quietly.

"That's understandable. He should be sent to the Shadow Realm for what he did." Yuugi said angrily.

"I can arrange that if you want." Yami chuckled.

"We all wish you could, but that might pose some interesting questions from the authorities." Ryou smiled, "Good-night." 

"Good-night." Yuugi and Yami replied in unison, heading back to their rooms.


	4. The Trial

Tiny Dancer Chapter 4

I would like to thank kaz for reviewing chapter 3 of this fic! I'm so glad you like it!

The days flew past like a summer's breeze for Anzu and Ryou. Now the time had arrived, the trial was today. Ryou gave Anzu a reassuring smile, but it did little to relieve her feelings as Jono drove them to the courthouse. Yuugi looked at Anzu worriedly. In the last few hours she had said little more than three sentences. He knew her well enough to know when she bit her lower lip every thirty seconds that she was nervous beyond belief.

The group had arrives twenty minutes later and they were now standing outside the courtroom door. Anzu's eyes kept shifting from side to side as she held onto Ryou's sleeve. Yuugi and Yami gave each other knowing glances from time to time.

_She's scared. Can you think of anything that we can do to help her, Yami? _Yuugi sent his thoughts to his Pharaoh friend.

_Unfortunately, not. She has to go though this, but not alone. _The Egyptian replied.

Jono looked at his two spike-haired friends and their faraway expressions. "Hey, knock it off you two. It gets annoying after awhile. Stop it."

Honda nodded his agreement, "We can't talk mind to mind like you two can, remember?"

Yuugi grinned sheepishly, "Sorry guys, we-" he cut the rest of his sentence off as Thomas Blaire and his attorney walked into the room.

"Hey, my little ballerina." Thomas said smoothly. "How are ya?"

"Just fine until you showed up." Anzu said quietly, taking a small step behind Ryou. Who, by the way, was absolutely livid. 

"Just go, Thomas." Ryou growled. "This will be settled within the next few hours."

"We'll see, ya little wuss." Thomas snickered, flexing his muscles. 

Anzu knew something was wrong when a sadistic chuckled escaped from Ryou's mouth. Anzu almost panicked when her fears came true.

"A wuss, am I?" Bakura grinned, taking slow, measured steps towards Thomas. "How about I show you-"

Anzu yanked on his sleeve, "If you'll excuse us. Come along, _Ryou_." She pulled him down a small corridor, leaving several black expressions in their wake.

The brunette turned to face Bakura and sighed forcibly. "Just what the heck are you doing here?"

Bakura's eyes took on an evil glint, "Why, I was just about to send that foolish mortal to the Shadow Realm. Frankly it would have saved you all the trouble of having to go through this stupid trial. You know very well that even without my Millennium Ring I can send fools to their deaths." He chuckled at her.

"Sure, how would we have explained that? 'Oh. My boyfriend has another spirit dwelling in his mind, which happens to like sending people he _doesn't_ like to a place called the Shadow Realm.' Real convincing there, Bakura." Anzu grumbled, "Just go, _please_."

"Fine." With that he was gone, leaving behind a very dazed Ryou. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"He didn't do too much damage, did he?" the brown-eyed young man asked quietly.

"No, fortunately I got him out of there before Thomas got handed a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm." Anzu explained.

"That would have been hard to explain." He said with a smile, "Let's head back."

"Yeah." Anzu smiled back at her love as they headed back to their friends.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Back in the waiting room the friends turned their heads to the couple as they entered. Thankfully Thomas had proceeded into the courtroom and was nowhere in sight.

"Bakura?" Honda simply asked. For his answer Anzu and Ryou nodded their heads. "Man, even without that Millennium Ring that guy still manages to show up at the wrong time."

"Is _any_ time the right time for Bakura to show up?" Jono remarked, "I mean, that guy's a total nutcase."

"I agree with you, Jono. But much to my disgust, he's as much a part of me as a whole as I am. I can't be rid of him." Ryou said sadly, "I have come to that conclusion and I have accepted it."

Just as they were about to continue the conversation Anzu's attorney, Yuka Takimi, walked into the room. She was a petit woman in her early thirties. She had short, jet black hair and intelligent eyes.

"Mrs. Blaire, it's nice to see you again." Yuka smiled, "Don't worry. We'll put that guy where he belongs, and if he only gets a year or two …well, let's just say I'll make it so he doesn't get anywhere near you. Not to mention your divorce papers are ready." She was brimming with confidence. Yuugi smiled, knowing Anzu was in good hands. Ryou had picked an excellent attorney.

"I have faith in you, Yuka." Anzu said, "I'm glad that you agreed to be my attorney."

"It's my pleasure. If I could, I'd work on cases like this all the time. I just can't stand seeing this happen. It's all too commonplace these days." Yuka Takimi assured her, "Let's get started." She spun on her heel and made her way into the courtroom, followed closely by the six friends.

The formal proceedings went off without a hitch. Yuka presented Anzu's case with confidence. The police report, the pictures Ryou's had taken of her the day they left Domino City, everything. Lt. Kamiya was present as well, giving more credibility to their cause. Things started out bad for Thomas, but his attorney, Haku Tonaru, promised him that things couldn't get any worse. That promise was broken when Judge Kazumi asked them both to explain Anzu's bruises. 

Funny, Haku said that the pictures were altered at the same time Thomas tried to pass off the bruises as coming from when they were wrestling playfully.

Judge Kazumi looked at both questioningly, "So which is it? The pictures are altered or they came from wrestling. You can't have it both ways gentlemen. It's not how this court works." No forthcoming answers came from the two so Yuka decided to take matters into her own hands.

She stood up from her chair and cleared her throat, "Your honor, if I may speak."

"Granted, counselor."

"As you can tell, they obviously can't get their stories straight. It's seems they haven't had enough time to rehearse. My conclusion is that they're both lying." She was about to continue when Haku Tonaru interrupted her.

"Objection! She's accusing us of lying, without having substantial proof." He shouted angrily.

"Accepted, but let me ask you a question. Can you prove whether either you, or Mr. Blaire aren't lying." Kazumi countered. 

"Uh, I…" 

"I suggest you sit down, counselor."

"Yes sir."

All around them, the courtroom quieted. The jury's exclamations of disgust were heard clearly. All fifteen votes were guilty. The images and the reports were all the proof needed to convict Thomas Blaire of Spousal Abuse. The judge slapped him with a two-year sentence, parole available only after the first year ended, and community service for six months during the second year. 

Anzu hugged Yuka, "Thank you. You helped me, and I can never repay you for this. If you ever need anything, just call."

Yuka smiled and returned the hug, "Listen, I'm going to do something not to many attorneys do. I'm waiving the fee, in place of a favor."

"Of course, what is it?" Anzu replied, more then happy to help.

"My daughter, Yuri, wants to learn ballet. Could you possibly find time to teach her? It's not easy to find a ballet teacher here in Japan." 

"Consider it done. Call me whenever she wants to start, I'll make time for her." 

"Thanks."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

That night, Yuugi held a celebration at his house. And of course, they all played Duel Monsters. Ryou had to chuckle at his favorite card. An Angel's wing on one side, and a demon's wing on the other. How fitting, considering his other half. He fished around in his pocket, and pulled out a small box.

"E-everyone, I'd like you all to bear witness to what I'm about to do." Ryou said then took a deep breath, realizing what he had done. He was stuttering again. Anzu looked at him curiously. Great, she knew he was nervous.

"C'mon Ryou, spit it out man." Honda urged him on. The rest of the gang nodded encouragingly at him.

"Okay, here it goes." Ryou took a deep, deep breath. "Anzuwouldyoumarryme?!"

"What the heck did you just say?" Yami stared blankly at him, "Repeat it, nice and slowly." 

"A-Anzu, w-would you marry me?" Ryou said calmly, but he had stuttered again. He pulled out a simple ring from the box. It was nothing fancy, but to Anzu it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Nothing could stop me from saying yes." Anzu let him put the ring on her finger and the gang let out a unified whoop of delight.

A/N: I may or may not write the chapter about Anzu and Ryou's wedding. Right now I'm just lucky I was able to finish this chapter with a splint on my right index finger.   
(Slicing your finger [at the middle knuckle] on a jagged edge of a Crisco tin is not fun. Or pretty. Thank the Lord I didn't need a stitch put in it.) Please review! It would be most appreciated! 


End file.
